


Don't You Know? It's Opposite Day!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bed-Wetting, Bratting, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, But that should get us started, Clint Has Issues, Clint Needs a Hug, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Odin's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pepper is a brat, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Separation Anxiety, She doesn't mean to be, Wetting, Workaholic Pepper Potts, but she does, magical mischief, why so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: It was the middle of the night that Amora turned the world upside down, and everyone is left reeling. Now it's up to Maria, Sam, Tony and Clint to keep the children in line. In more ways than one. :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's age: Ummm I don't know? Let's go with ten months for now, okay?
> 
> HI, HELLO, HOW ARE YOU?? It's been a minute, hasn't it? School four days a week and work five days a week does that to a person. I have still been writing, but it's just slow going. Still, here we are! :D But all the usual suspects are here: Age play, diapers, wetting, dubious magic. Some separation anxiety later on (maybe) and past child abuse (Oh Odin and Brian Banner!) but it will be properly tagged and a warning will be present before hand :3 Enjoy!

_"Little soldier, means no harm..."_

 

"Dada! Dada wake up it's an emergency!" Loki screamed from his crib.

 

_"Little maiden, full of charm..."_

 

"What is it little one!" Thor yelled, swinging his hammer as he entered the nursery.

 

_"Come on now, don't run and hide..."_

 

"STOP!" Loki screamed, seeing Amora over Bucky's crib. The trail of sparkles and magic that was currently surrounding the baby turned towards the rest of the Avengers.

 

"All you love will surely die," The witch finished singing. At that the throngs constricted the team of super heroes currently assembled in their jammies and underwear. Amora smirked as they all struggled, taking the infant from the crib and holding him close to her chest. What she hadn't seen coming was the repulsor blast that came from nowhere, sending the infant flying, landing peacefully in Loki's arms. The maiden glared at the trickster before hissing. Loki didn't hesitate: He sprinted. No one would hurt his friend. The blonde tried to follow him, but Thor appeared and smacked her with the hammer.

 

"Fools," Amora growled. suddenly the magic surrounding that was constricting the rest of the Avengers dropped, and snaked towards Pepper, who was cradling Bucky to her chest as she tried to escape. Steve and Natasha didn't hesitate, sprinting towards the woman. Amora smirked, taking her leave as the two tried to save the infant.

 

"Mama!" Natasha screamed, seeing the snakes of magic surround her. She didn't even think, going to grab onto the woman. Steve followed, trying to save them. a dark cloud enveloped the three, and Bucky fell into Loki's waiting arms. What he hadn't anticipated was the three other tiny bodies that fell with him. Bruce quickly reached out to grab them, but this shrunk him as well.

 

"Fucking magic," Tony muttered.

 

"I'll call Hill," Clint sighed.

 

* * * *

 

"It's three in the fucking morning Stark," Maria Hill snapped. "You better have a damn good reason for-"

 

"Lang'ige!" Steve shouted. Maria looked around, before feeling something tug at her pants leg.

 

"Okay, good reason," Maria sighed. "Explanation?"

 

"A blonde lady tried to steal Bucky!" Pepper piped up from on top of a table. "She had a lot of scary magic but everyone worked together and we were able to protect him. Except, well..."

 

"She shrank us," Bruce added softly. "Except I still feel like a grown up. My theory is that she just shrank us, instead of what Loki did to Bucky, which is what I think she was going for."

 

"It's possible," Loki shrugged. "She is strong, but I'm stronger. I am more gifted in magic as well. The wench must learn. I teach myself."

 

"Be kind with your tongue babe," Thor chided gently from where he sat, holding a curly red-haired baby that looked suspiciously like Natasha.

 

"So... now what?"

 

"We decontaminated them as best we could," Tony shrugged. "I'm working on a scientific explanation. She got away though. We need to find her before she can cause this kind of havoc elsewhere."

 

"But why did she want Bucky?" Pepper asked. "Is it cuz he was the Winter Soldier?"

 

"Perhaps," Loki sighed. "We should find her brother."

 

"Aye," Thor agreed. "But..."

 

"We'll be fine," Tony declared. It wasn't the first time in his life he had to care for himself and it probably wouldn't be the last. Well, himself he could usually handle. Four others.... That was a lot of pressure. But it wasn't like his dad hadn't put worse on him.

 

"No! Don't go!" Clint begged. Now there was where the problem would be. Tony and Maria shared a look.

 

"Why don't you kids come with me. I think I have a place where everyone will be much more comfortable." The gang of children (And Thor and Loki) followed the director out of their little conference room, leaving Tony to deal with Clint, who was very much little.

 

"M'not a invalid," Clint mumbled.

 

"Never said you were," Tony countered, sitting beside his friend. "It's scary, I know. Mommy and Daddy and Sissy." Clint winced. He had forgotten he wasn't the only one who was affected by this.

 

"What if they never get back to normal? What if- what if I'm all alone again?" He whispered, trying to quell the panic that was currently suffocating him.

 

"Clint, it's okay," Tony said, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "We'll get Daddy back. He's still Daddy. He's just.... smaller."

 

"P-promise?" Clint whimpered, tears in his eyes. Tony nodded, hugging his brother tightly. They could do this... right?

 

* * * *

 

"We're not babies!" Pepper declared, seeing the gigantic nursery set before them. Since when did SHIELD even have a daycare?!

 

"Pepper listen to me," Maria said, kneeling to get on eye-level with the six-year-old. "You're right, you're not babies up here." She tapped the girl's head gently. "But everything else about you is a child right now. You're body has changed and until we can fix it, I'd rather you be some place safe in the event something happens and you do become a child in mind too, okay? I still see you as an adult. You're just not physically one right now, okay?"

 

Pepper looked down, her cheeks slightly pink. "Okay," She whispered. She then spotted the bunk beds in the corner of the room. "I call top bunk!" She added before sprinting off.

 

"No fair!" Bruce whined.

 

"Is so!" Pepper declared, but when she saw the look of defeat on Bruce she quickly backpedaled. "Alright how about we race for it, deal?"

 

With those two satisfied, Maria turned to Thor, who still held a now sleeping Natasha. The red-head was still yanking on his long blonde locks in her sleep. "Would you enjoy some help with that?"

 

"Most definitely," Thor whispered, not wanting to wake the little baby in his arms. Maria smiled, trying to take the baby without making her fuss. But that was easier said than done, as Tasha quickly awoke the second her hand was pried open and began bawling.

 

"Shh, Tasha it's okay," Maria cooed, bouncing the girl in her arms. "Shh, I know, it's not fun being woken up is it? How about we find you a blanket and go cuddle, hmm? And then when you wake up in the morning we can have pancakes."

 

This appeased the baby, settling her enough so that she at least stopped sobbing. Maria counted that as a win and proceeded to the rocking chair.

 

* * * *

 

"No."

 

"Steve."

 

"No," The toddler repeated. He was not two, he only looked like it, and most definitely did NOT need the pull-up Sam was trying to get him to wear. They had retreated to Steve's quarters on-base.

 

"Look. I believe whole-heartedly you are still the amazing, suave, classy gentleman I'm madly in love with," Sam insisted. "But you're not yourself right now. And I respect that. But I don't want to have you giving me that puppy-dog pout if anything were to happen. It's just precautionary, okay?"

 

"....You won't tell?" The blonde finally relented.

 

"Not a soul," Sam promised. This appeased the toddler, who really wanted nothing more than to curl up with his partner, however awkward that was probably going to be. Steve managed, with minor help, to get changed before curling up on Sam's chest, the former smiling down at him. "Cutie."

"Shu' up," Steve muttered, already practically asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how I said past child abuse and separation anxiety were gonna be a thing? Well, this is where it starts. So warning for past child abuse (both of Bruce and Loki). Not real graphic, but it's there. I'm basically projecting my headcanon on to these guys. Also separation anxiety with Loki for the same reason. Oh! And bedwetting! :P I'm horrible. I'm also posting this right before I leave for work, so I will come back and fix any errors later. :P Enjoy!

Bruce whined, rolling over. He felt... scared. The dream had been about Dad all over again and then... he opened his eyes and things were even worse. He choked on a sob, burying his head under the pillows and blankets. Why had he let Pepper take the top bunk?! Now everyone was gonna see and hate him and-

 

"Bruce?" Pepper said, climbing down the ladder.

 

"Go away!" He cried. Pepper frowned. This wasn't Bruce. Maybe whatever had happened with Tasha was going on with him? She climbed down and Bruce buried himself under the covers and his pillow. Maybe he would get lucky. Maybe Pepper was leaving and he could deal with this mess on his own.

 

"Brucie Bear?" Sam said, approaching the bunk. Bruce curled up into a ball. It sometimes worked when his dad would look for him. Why hadn't he run? Where was his brain? "Hey, come on kiddo. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Sam's voice was closer. Too close. Bruce flinched, which made Sam backpedal. He didn't know a lot about Bruce, but what he knew wasn't pretty. An abusive past, almost had everything and then... then The Hulk happened. That flinch was the flinch of abuse and fear and all kinds of messed up past.

 

"Please just go away," Bruce finally begged softly. "I promise I'll be better. Just don't hurt me."

 

"Bruce, listen to me," Sam said gently. "Whatever happened before? It's done. It's over. Nothing that happened then is gonna happen again. Not on my watch. And I sure as hell ain't gonna do anything to you."

 

"....Promise?" Bruce squeaked.

 

"Promise. Whatever happened wasn't your fault. You're still you. Your body is just different right now and that means it handles things differently."

 

Bruce sniffled, before crawling out from under the blankets, revealing the gigantic wet spot on him and the sheets. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

 

"Don't tell anyone, but Steve woke up the same way," Sam shrugged. "It's not you Bruce. It's whatever this witch did."

 

"Doesn't make it any less embarrassing," The child whined. "An' dad would hurt me if... if this happened."

 

"What your father did was wrong," Sam said simply. "But I will not ever hurt you, okay? Now how's about we go get you cleaned up and dressed?"

 

"M'kay," Bruce hiccupped. Huh, he even felt more childlike mentally there for a minute. Definitely needed to get Tony and get to the lab. Later. Maybe. If Hill let him in. But first... "Can I have a bath?" He asked

 

Sam chuckled. "Anything for you little man," He said, picking the kid up.

 

"....Can I have bubbles?" Bruce added in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

 

"Oh yes. Bubbles are a must," Sam encouraged. "Steve refused to take one this morning without bubbles." Bruce laughed, for once feeling slightly better about this handicap.

 

* * * *

 

As Sam and Bruce walked down the hall to the main area of the floor (Thank God that the Avengers had their own  private floor in SHIELD headquarters), they found Loki on the floor in hysterics in Thor's room, clinging desperately to Thor's leg. Sam and Bruce shared a look before poking their heads inside.

 

"Dada don't go!" He sobbed. "Don't leave me all alone again!"

 

"Darling I won't leave you forever but I must go," Thor said gently. "I shall return."

 

"No you won't! Everyone leaves!" Loki sobbed. "Always! You, an- an Mummy, an-"

 

"Little princess," Thor said, taking the mischief maker into his arms. "What happened with Mummy wasn't your fault. The Allfather.... he did things that were not good with his power. He took a lot of that out on you. That wasn't fair. I had no idea you were still alive, otherwise I would have come back for you. I am sorry. But I will always, always always come back for you Loki. You must believe that. I will never ever leave you alone again."

 

"P-Promise?" Loki blubbered.

 

"I swear it upon the hammer," Thor said, gently kissing his brother/sister on the forehead. "Now I must go. You stay here, and I shall bring you a present if you behave well. Can you do that?" Loki nodded miserably, letting their brother go.

 

"Love you Da," He whispered.

 

"I love you more," Thor said, placing Loki's hand in Sam's before walking away.

 

"He'll come back Loki," Bruce said softly. "It's in the good-daddy rulebook. Right Sam?"

 

"Yup," The man promised. He just hoped it didn't take two years, like last time had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no clue when the next one will be up but there will be endless fluff (probably)! Well, not ENDLESS. There is still angst to be had. :P Love you guys and I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO WE ARE ALL CLEAR: Pepper is six, Bruce is barely five, Steve is about three, and Tasha is nine months. there is ZERO PEDOPHILIA here. Anyways, yeah. Questions or suggestions? Leave em in the comments! I Love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
